falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
-FBC: Imperial News- War News 17
War News Geelakkar Island President Marc Balza and his government have made even more reforms with the liberal and conservative parties aiming at reducing radical parties and movements their opportunity to participate in political life both parliamentary and low-level. This has meant, among other things, that the more socialist and social-democratic parties in parliament have taken more and more distance from the President's social-liberal government, and even within Balza's own party, several party members have expressed dissatisfaction. However, President Balza still has a lot of support and the hard judicial process against former officials and officers of the communist dictatorship has only made the President more popular. Nevertheless, the democratic country has moved into a more limited political environment as it were before the occupation. A situation that is not seen with good eyes by the "Commission for the Drafting of Basic Civil and Military Rights for Members of the Nilira Alliance", which, despite the war, is still under way. FUC The allied forces under the command of Commandant-General Rye move further and further into the Free United Cities and the allied forces have already freed the first city in Northwest FUC. In spite of a well-coordinated support from fleet and air force, the Alliance have already lost many soldiers on the battlefields. In addition to the huge loss on the beaches, the Alliance has lost another 1,000 soldiers over the past week. And this, despite the fact that the Red Federation is outnumbered in almost all fronts. However, the Red Federation with the help of their new puppet state, Areeia, has attempted to defeat the Alliance by three major military offensives, which has undoubtedly resulted in major battlefields, and decreased the power of General Rye's military invasion. Nevertheless, the invasion so far is relatively successful, but very costly. Among other things, a Straitian-led attack on a hostile fortress completely failed, and nearly one hundred men were lost in the attack, causing the allied attack to retreat and reconsider the situation. Bassar The Falleen Admiral Em heard the call from Verzarian General Andreevich and sent units from the fleet to the second largest island in the Bassar Region to the southwest. Even before the fleet reached its task of bombing enemy positions on the island, including another military airport, Admiral Em's units were confronted and attacked by a larger fleet from the Red Federation. A major sea battle took place between the two fleets, which initially caused major losses on the Allied Navy - including the loss of three armored Falleen warships, as well as two Straitian and one Verzarian heavy warships. But eventually the Alliance triumphed over the Red Federation, thus destroying the last remnants of the Red Federation's navy presence in the Ancient Sea and the Nilira Sea. Thus, a major blockade of the Bassar Region and FUC is under way. Despite this victory at sea, the Alliance has lost a lot of their fleets. Shiha Because of the Straitian reinforcements, Commandant-General Prince Albert Frederick has managed to push the Islamic League back on almost all fronts. Particularly on the fronts occupied by troops from the Islamic Republic of Shiha, the Alliance has managed to defeat the enemy to such an extent that the Islamic League has been forced to retreat, even almost back to the border between the Islamic Republic of Shiha and the Republic of Shiha. The Democratic Republic of Draaz, on the other hand, has proved much stronger, but also Draaz has been forced to accept that the new situation is not for the benefit of the Islamic League. The Red Federation has been pushed in absolute defensive on all fronts than in the Far East. And this situation has meant that the Islamic League no longer receives the same kinf of support from the Red Federation as before. In addition, the Islamic League has also been under pressure in the occupied Trade Confederation Jaharnum, as an internal resistance movement and greater popular opposition is damaging the stability in the entire region. Ouruland The Cantonos-Crotanosian led coalition with the support of exile soldiers from Jaharnum and Ouruland has successfully managed to maintain a strong and important position in Northern and Northwestern Ouruland and continue to push the Red Federation and the Ouruian revolutionary militants back towards the capital of Vilano. However, the Red Federation and the Islamic League still possess the dominion over large parts of the country, as well as control over the Ouruland Bay. Kilbum The Republic of Kilbum has been invaded by a Cantonos-Crotanosian-led force from the sea to the north as well as by land from the southwest. The invasion has been very successful, as the coalition has only been met by weak and scattered opposition from revolutionary movements and militias, and to a lesser extent forces from the Red Federation who mostly operates in Ouruland. A complete liberation of Kilbum can therefore be realised in the next few weeks if not the larger forces from the Red Federation in Ouruland or in the East Cantonos make their move on Kilbum. Cantonos and Crotanos More and more indicate that the governments of Cantonos and Crotanos works closer and closer towards a union between the two countries and thus a reunion between the two very similar nations. How this new union is going to work is not known yet, but the support for the project has been increasing. Jeet The invasion of the Democratic People's Republic of Jeet continues slowly but surely. The allied forces report of several successful military actions and that the capital city of Dirana will soon under an allied siege. Malruricaian Confederation Fallen military advisors are landed in the Kingdom of Kaller, the Kingdom of Mallra, and the Republic of Falvara and have been received with open arms from the three governments. Of course, the presence of foreign forces has not pleased all groups, and the communist and ultra-nationalist movements, militias and terrorist groups have used this news in their propaganda. The situation in the Malruricaian Confederation remains a chaotic one, and in particular the civilian population suffers from the countless fightings, shootings, murders, executions, terrorist attacks and even ethnic, political and religious persecutions which are spread throughout the Confederation. The Malruricaian Confederation is far from a united union, but rather seven countries (Mallra, Kaller, Vallara, Balcum, Janallara, Falvara, Balchepra) who desperately struggle to hold on to all things while government forces fight against radical forces. Category:Historical Battles